I make you smile
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Bel remembers a little memory of a small thing Fran's grandmother had said and now it doesn't let go anymore, so to satisfy his curiosity he'll have to act on it... This can be seen as B26, but also as just kind of fluffy friendship...and it could be OOC, just so to warn you...Yup! So, it gets both genres Beware of...Well, Belphegor... (Just rated T to be safe...) Have fun!


Buon Giorno, minna!^^

So, another One-Shot from me...Wao! Before I could never write such short stories and now I already uploading my third one...Happy!^^

It's well...

* * *

Bel remembers a little memory of a small thing Fran's grandmother had said and now it doesn't let go anymore, so to satisfy his curiosity he'll have to act on it...  
This can be seen as B26, but also as just kind of fluffy friendship...and it could be OOC, just so to warn you...Yup!^^  
So, it gets both genres^^  
Beware of...Well, Belphegor...^^ (Just rated T to be safe...)  
Have fun!^^

* * *

**I make you smile**

"_You know, my darling Fran has such a beautiful smile"_

"_It's just sad _h_e _d_o_e_s_n'_t _g_i_v_e_ it often_!"_

With that sentence from his memories on his lips Bel awoke from a nap.

He remembered Fran's grandmother telling their group when they told her, they'll take him.

She had started rambling about the kid.

Now that he thought about it she had told about his mischievous side and all his pranks and games without revealing anything about his quirks and antics.

"_Secrets need to be revealed by themselves. It's the same with a person"_

That's what she had said as she told about all the little treasures small Fran had brought with him.

Except from his past, all he know about this annoying brat was from own observations.

"That cunning witch!", he cursed.

She knew all along what she was doing.

And no one noticed. The whole Elite Squad Captains of the Varia had no idea.

That's rich.

The prince pays respect to her cunningness.

"_I hope you'll can give him a reason to smile"_

The prince shall grant the old hag's wish.

Even when it was more to satisfy his own curiosity.

After all Belphegor had never saw Fran's smile before.

Or any change in that stupid frog's facial expression at all.

He really did wonder how would that motionless thing contort through a change.

Though how does one get a emotionless Froggy to smile?

Overthrowing grand plans and other stuff he came up with Bel regretfully had to realize that he was at the end of his wits.

This I-make-you-smile-stuff just wasn't his kind of game.

It was the Gaylord's.

The Gaylord!

With a happy bounce he leaped off to search for that peacock.

He found him in the kitchen.

Like expected.

"Bel-chan~! What can I do for you?", Lussuria immediately asked as he spotted him.

Looking around that no one is there he decided to ask:

"Did you see Fran?"

Lussuria frowned: "No, I didn't see him today yet...I don't think he had even left his room...Well, maybe except from midnight..."

Bel raised an eyebrow under his bangs.

Lussuria just knew, because he also slightly tilted his head.

"He came down to take a big box of your strawberry ice cream and..."

"He did what?!", Bel nearly screamed in anger, but Lussuria immediately halted what he was going to say with a hand gesture.

Or the fact he was already raising his knifes with one hand ready to march off and skewer an amphibian.

And though normally he wouldn't listen to the peacock the absent expression the other wear made him decide to at least listen.

It seemed serious.

"I don't know...he was already carrying two big bags of Koukyo's secret chocolate bar stash...", Lussuria whined.

"Maybe Froggy goes into hibernation?", he joked.

Lussuria shook his head thoughtfully: "No, he did seem gloomy...Not that one can tell with Fran-chan, but one could actually see the black cloud around him sucking away the happiness around", Lussuria exaggerated.

Seems like it wasn't too bad if he still did that.

Bel shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He needed to listen to the peacock after all he had things to do!

Regarding Froggy...and feelings...for expressions...

It was all just to satisfy his own curiosity!

He needed to concentrate!

His focus kind of slipped from the conversation until...

"And it is such a nice day", the Gaylord ended.

Already?

"So, what did you want from Mama-Luss", the Varia Sun chirped now happily.

Bel looked at the other squad captain.

Hadn't he said that already?

Normally the peacock was more attentive...

"_I remember even people, who always smile have their own things to worry about._

Bel growled lowly.

But I'm a prince! I shouldn't need to care!

Stupid witty grandma-witch!

That memory just brought this sense-making sayings the grandma probably had let go while they hadn't really listen to her at that time.

They had just humored her, because they had waited for Mammon.

He sighed.

Today it was...Just strange!

Kind of annoyed he repeated himself: "Fran"

It's about that stupid frog...

Stupidstupidstupidfrog! He was going to rip his intestines and play with his guts and...

Attention!

He had a goal after all...

"O-hoho-ho!", Lussuria laughed, "since he had been so gloomy today, I decided to bake him a stash of chocolate chip cookies, because he likes them so much"

Bel thought about it.

"So, they make him happy?", he inquired.

The peacock cocked his head and Bel just took it as an agreement.

"Peasant!", he announced, "the prince decided to grace you with his presence and", he paused foreboding feeling building up, "help"

And the Gaylord's eyes widened to a dramatic size.

And you could practically see the streams of pink glittering smoke of happiness polluting the air. Yuck!

And Bel just muttered curses as he took one of the plain white apron from the staff.

A part he was going to ignore and later never ever think about again.

All the peasantlyness, but...

Definitely better than the one Lussuria had wanted him in.

All frilly and pink and soft and hearts.

He was so going to regret his decision.

And he was so going to need to stab something.

"I'm sure Fran-chan will be happy about this", Lussuria exclaimed with a smile heating the oven..

And Froggy should fucking appreciate it no matter how selfish Bel is being.

With a grin with a twitching edge he decided to pounce onto the dough.

Beating his frustration into it though peacock didn't noticed probably mistaking it for enthusiasm.

And then Belphegor could just stare disgusted down on the forms for the baked good.

Fucking hearts!

Why had it to be fucking hearts?!

What just went wrong with the Gaylord's mind?!

The term Gaylord kind of explained it...

The baking wasn't too bad Bel decided.

He had beaten his frustration into the dough.

He was allowed to snack on the chocolate.

He could stab forms with a knife instead of making hearts.

By the way it happens to be frogs.

And crowns...

Something easy to not lose form when baked.

He had scarily actually put work into it.

Ka-shing!

So, he actually snapped laughing hysterically in anger stabbing walls and killing dozens 'till he calmed down.

He had practically eradicated a whole opposing unimportant pain-in-the-ass mafia family alone, since they had decided to plant bombs into the headquarter to bring it down.

Several small bombs for little explosions that should had created a structural destruction.

But this stupid

_Stab!_

Insignificant

_Stab!_

Uninformed

_Stab!_

Bastards

_Stab!_

surely should have known that it was such an useless actions since the mansion had a safe structure for such explosions, because of Xanxus's rage.

"Ushishishishi! Shishishishishi!"

And now one got buried alive...

Though...

_Stab!_

One of these bombs had been in his room

_Stab!_

Next to Fran's room

_Stab!_

Who had been sleeping

_Stab!_

And though that stupid frog had been as only one buried under rubbles

_Stab!_

He still had raised an illusionary shield around all the Varia members

_Stab!_

And damn it saved his live

_Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!Stab!_

Stupidstupidstupidfrog!

_STAB!STAB!STAB!STAB!STAB!_

He huffed and wated through a sea of unidentifiable ripped guts, shredded intestines, crushed bones and a lotsa lotsa bloodbloodblood!

He spitted disgusted blood mixed saliva out as he saw a lone eyeball swimming in the soup he had created.

And his usual smirk was back on his face as he bounced out of the building.

Mission accomplished.

And behind him the mansion went with a loud explosion into flames.

Accompanied by screams of some left-over prey.

"Ushishishishishihshi!"

Rushing back to the HQ he changed his clothes and bounced back to Lussuria, who was at the infirmary taking care of injured.

"Ushishishishishi! How is the stupid frog? Shishishi!"

Lussuria immediately turned around to him.

"Bel-chan got lucky? Well, Fran-chan has just minor scratches, because he reacted so fast. He's now sleeping, but should be fit when he wakes up"

He nodded.

For an illusionist Froggy was rather though.

Not nearly as good as his pineapple-master, which Mammon absolutely sees as blasphemy, but better than many.

"I would get him good-well flowers, but I'm stuck", Lussuria complained.

And Bel sighed knowing the direction of his thoughts and decisions already.

"Ushishishishi...", he gave a unmotivated laugh, which then immediately turned into his usual grin as he left the room.

He hadn't forgot his plans to get the frog to smile.

And now he was provided with an idea without even trying directly.

Well, if not chocolate chip cookies, so shall it be flowers.

"Ushishishi!"

A bouquet of red roses. There goes nothing wrong the cashier had said.

And hopefully for her own health she would be right.

And maybe she could had been right, if it wasn't for the stupid dog that attacked him and stole them just to let them scatter on the streets, where except from a single one they all got smashed and drove over.

So not his day he growled lowly as he took care of young stupid foreign imbeciles, who decided to cross his way as he was in a need to vent his anger.

"Ushishishi!"

His mood was now so downstairs.

Stupidstupidstupidfrog!

Not even caring any longer he decided to just deliver that stupidstupidstupidsingleblooddrenchedbloodredrose and get it over with.

Why did he even try to get that stupidstupidstupidfrog to smile?

Right! He knows!

It was that stupidstupidstupidrememberingamemoryofthestupidstu pidstupidfrogsstupidstupidstupid-grandmaandstupids tupidstupidsentencesheshouldn'tandhisownstupidstup idstupid-curiousityonhowastupidstupidstupiduglyfro gwouldlookwithaso-calledbeautifulsmile-sinceheneve rshowedstupidstupidstupidexpressionsand...

Why did he even care?!

He needs to absolutely stabstabstabstabstab...

He was so deep in his thought-rambling he didn't even noticed a stupid low peasant coming into his way before he ran into them making them both crash to the floor.

"Bel-senpai~?", a very familiar annoyingly monotone voice drawled his name out as they both stood up.

The little small quirk at the end telling it was actually a question.

"Take!", was all he said as he hold the rose out to wait for the stupidstupidstupidfrog to take just wanting into a bed to sleep the rest of this unlucky day away.

Hopefully the stupidstupidstupidfrog appreciates the effort he had put even when he didn't know it.

It was totally unexpected and surprising and shocking and it felt good when he saw the stupidstupidstupidfrog's reaction.

When he watched how the small little corners of the froggy's mouth made a slightly lightly upturn quirk and his eyes lit up for a moment.

"Thanks stupid fallen-fake-prince-senpai~"

And his usual grinned found place on his face again as he laughed: "Ushishishi!", and threw knives into the froggy's frog hat.

"_Just a bit simplicity can lead to limited moments of breathtaking luck"_

Stupid old hag!

"Ushishishi!"

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Bel-senpai~", did a frog call for the prince's attention.

"Ushishishi?", he tilted his head to the question in his tone.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Really curious monotone.

"Shi?"

Still grinning.

And then even if it didn't show the frog-peasant pointed mischievously with his finger behind Bel to share the secret.

Curious Bel turned around to the calendar he knew was hanging there.

14th February.

It was fucking bloody Valentine's Day.

"Froggy, I h-", he turned around to recoil a step sharply when he found the frog directly in front of him.

Chu!

A kiss on the cheek gave both cheeks a slightly lightly colour of embarrassment rendering him speechless.

And the frog hopped away without change.

The gears in his had turned and Belphegor just realized what happened.

He had let a small little stupidstupidstupidfrog-peasant gave him a sign of affection and he didn't...

STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDFROG!

"Fran-Froggy!", he hollered as he dashed after the fleeing peasant.

His usual grin already plastering his face again.

"Ushishishishishishishihsishi!"

His partner was going to regret!

"_Which part of an action shall be regretted lays in own judgment as beauty lays in the eye of the observer and affection can come in many forms, regrettable or not"_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed! Kyuu~!^^

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So...Liked it? OOC? I wonder...I wonder...Well...^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Really, Molte grazie! Grazie mille!^^

Ja ne~


End file.
